Darkness Covers (Black Butler)
by BlackDragon2016
Summary: It is after Black Butler 2 comes to an end. Ciel and Sebastian returned to life as normal-but Sebastian is starting to act strange. His hunger for human souls is growing and he starts to lose control of his actions. Who will be able to stop the demon, and how will they restore him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Ciel

Humph. I reached my hand out, picking up the white envelope that had only one thing marking it: The Queen's seal. It was a red emblem with a crown. Unmistakable. I wonder what the Queen of England would possibly want now. It was only two days after I fulfilled her last request.

I slowly opened the envelope and removed the fine quality parchment inside and set the empty envelope on my desk. The sunlight streaming in from the windows lit half of the paper. One side in darkness. One side in lightness. How poetic.

I read through the document, taking my time. Rereading it twice to make sure I understood it properly. I sighed, setting down the letter that was formally addressed to me; Ciel Phantomhive.

"Sebastian!" I called for my butler, who was fixing dinner at this time across the mansion in the kitchen. I knew he would hear me anyways.

There was a knock at the door, and my butler entered, with a grace unnatural. "My lord," he said with a voice as smooth as honey.

"Sebastian. I've gotten another job to do from Her Majesty." I said, tossing the letter on the edge of the desk closest to him.

"Another one already?" he asked. I nodded, gesturing for him to pick it up and read it. He picked it up and carefully unfolded it with his white gloved hands. I saw his red eyes scanning over it. The corner of his mouth twitched. "I see the Queen has asked you, her loyal dog, to dispose of these written names."

I decided to ignore the dig. "We will invite them into my mansion to have dinner tomorrow. There are three names on the list here. I expect you to send the invitations and still have time to prepare dinner." I said, wanting to make my instructions clear.

"And when they come over? What shall you have me do?" he asked, fixing his gaze on mine. I knew he was waiting for me to give the exact order.

"You will be in charge of dealing with our guests after dinner-

"Fattening up the pigs before slaughter?" Sebastian interrupted, raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes.

"As I was saying, you will deal with the guests after dinner. I want full confessions on their crimes against the Queen, no matter how trivial they are. I don't care how you do it, just get it done. Then, I want you to dump their bodies in an alley in London. This will serve as a warning against those who think they can stand up against Her Majesty and get away with it."

"So, you're saying she hasn't told you what the crimes are? Perhaps she doesn't completely trusts you still," Sebastian said, smirking the tinniest bit, clearly enjoying me being left in the dark on something that could be potentially important.

I will NOT lose my temper. That is exactly the kind of rise he wants to get out of me. "My order is clear. The contract is still intact." Now it was my turn to smirk. Any last bit of smile dropped from Sebastian's lips and he stared coldly at me.

But as quick as the look was there, it was gone, replaced by a smile leaving me wondering if I'd imagined that expression.

Sebastian bowed to one knee. "Yes, my lord."

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Miss Lucy

I got out of the carriage. It was a fine summer night. The stars shone brightly overhead and a light breeze ruffled my brown long wispy brown hair. What a perfect night.

It had been shocking to receive an invitation from the earl Ciel Phantomhive, owner of the Phuntom toy company, but also known as the Queen's guard dog. Supposedly he eliminates every threat the Queen gives him. I had almost declined, but if the stories were true, then Ciel was not one to deny.

He's probably going to try to kill me tonight. I was almost absolutely sure. Although I am not sure how he found out what I've been doing. I thought I had kept my thefts from the Queen small enough for her not to notice. But if her guard dog is suddenly interested enough to invite _me_ to dinner, a maid for Her Majesty, it's no coincidence. But it's not like I'm unprepared. I can't help but smiling slyly as I think of the fully loaded hand gun strapped to the inside of my right leg. He won't know what hit him.

I walk up the stone drive, my heels clicking against the surface. Light spilled out of the windows of the manor, lighting up the front lawn. The mansion really is beautiful. It seemed very dignified but looming, daring me to enter. I stepped up the couple of stairs leading up to the double door entrance and knocked twice.

I waited and counted the seconds. One, Two, Thr-

The doors opened. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. My master and the other guests are waiting for you to begin dinner in the dining room. Please, come in." My mouth dropped in shock. What kind of a servant is this? He was obviously a butler, with his tailcoat and uniform, but that was where all other comparisons to any other butler I've ever worked with or seen ended. He is tall, very tall, and has a lean body. He stood straight up and wore a brilliant closed-eye smile. His face was narrow and handsome, without a single blemish, and he had long, glossy black hair. A strand of it hung down into his face and I resisted the urge to tuck it back. All in all, he was the most gorgeous person I've ever seen.

"Miss, are you coming in?" he asked.

I blushed, reigned in my feelings, and steeped inside. The hallway was exactly something I would expect from the outside of the manor; extravagant. Dark wallpaper and expensive looking paintings hung on the walls.

"I'll take you to the dining room." The butler stated and walked past to lead me. I swear he looked at me in the corner of his eyes and winked as he moved. Shaking my head I followed him through a maze of hallways, trying to map out my escape route, but it was no use. It was too confusing. I'll just have to jump out of the window or something after I shoot the earl.

Finally we arrived at another set of double doors and the butler opened them with a flourish. "Presenting Miss Lucy." A luxurious dining table lay ahead with a candle chandelier dangling above it. Two men sat on the sides of the table and a boy, no more than fourteen, sat at the head of the table. Surprise shot through me. I wasn't the only guest? All eyes turned towards me at the mentioning of my presence. Plates were set out already at all spots at the table and silverware finely set up. Suddenly the butler leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Please take your seat." I blushed again, at his closeness, and at the fact that I had been caught staring. I chose a spot a respectable distance from the other guests.

The butler had an alluring aroma around him. I pinched myself under the tablecloth to snap myself out of my trance. I need to focus and get that butler out of my mind.

I looked at the boy again. He was small, had gray-blue hair, one pretty blue eye, and the other covered with an eye patch. Interesting. He is so young. I wonder of what happened to his eye and his importance to the earl. "Nice of you to join us." The boy commented.

"It's a pleasure to be here," I answered. "But I must ask if the earl is joining us." If he's not here then it ruins all of my plans.

The boy cleared his throat. " _I_ am the earl Ciel Phantomhive."

I just barely covered my mouth to stop a laugh. Is he joking? A _boy_? _He's_ the guard dog?

"Is there a problem, Miss Lucy?" Ciel asked, raising one eyebrow cockily.

"None at all," I answered quickly. Seems he has the confidence to go along with the title at least. But this does make things easier for me. I've always loathed children.

The dinner went smoothly. There were plenty of conversation topics and it never got dull. But my mind was elsewhere and I didn't join in on the conversation much. The food was delicious- even better than the Queen's cooks. The cooks would occasionally us maids a small cake to celebrate some holiday or another.

The other two men were laughing joyously and the earl looked amused, as if someone had just told a joke.

"Is something the matter, Miss Lucy?" Someone whispered in my ear. I turned to see it was the butler. He had a strange expression in his eyes, something I couldn't read. And I just noticed that his eyes were red. Red. How strange.

"Um, no." I said trying to hide my awestruck expression from him.

"Well I'd suggest you enjoy this dinner. After all, the chef worked hard on this, and I have to say, this might be the best meal you'll have in a while." He smiled at me and walked to the outskirts of the large room, awaiting to see if anyone would need anything.

 _What the heck does that mean?_

After the last course had been served, Ciel stood up abruptly. "Let's go sit in my parlor and enjoy some drinks." I narrowed my eyes. The parlor could be the perfect place for my shot.

We all left and made our way to another spacious room with many plush chairs. "Please sit." Ciel commanded. "I'll be right back. I must change." As he left he snuck a weird look at the butler, who had followed us in last.

I sat in a comfy chair placed conveniently next to a window. The other two men sat down close by, obviously wanting to continue the conversation from the dining room.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut. I whipped around to see the butler with his back to the doors and hands at his side. "Excuse me for the disturbance." He said in a silky voice.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed angrily. Just what was this butler pulling?

"I'm afraid this visit is over," he said in a dangerously soft voice. My heart thudded. So this is how Ciel meant to kill me? The other two men seemed to catch on and we all three leaped to our feet.

"Well _I'm_ afraid I can't let you kill me," I answered, my voice surprisingly level, in stark contrast to what I was feeling. I drew my gun and pointed it at him. The other men pulled out their own guns. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had plans tonight.

He smiled devilishly. "What brave words. But I can tell how terrified you are."

Rage seethed inside me and I fired my gun. A loud bang sounded and….What? Why wasn't he lying on the ground bleeding to death? He stood perfectly fine, still with a smile. W-where did my bullet go?

"Are you looking for this?" The butler asked and he held up his hand. Between his pointer finger and thumb was the bullet.

I felt like I was going to faint. He CAUGHT the bullet?! Who was this man?

"I-impossible", the taller of the two men beside me stammered. He fired his gun at the unhuman butler over and over until he ran out of amunition, but the butler stood unharmed, with more bullets in his hand.

"What are you?" I screamed, and picked up the nearest wine bottle. I threw it at the monster but my hand shook so badly I completely missed him. The bottle smashed against the wall, and the shattered glass fell to the floor.

"My turn." The butler threw the bullets and they hit the two men in both of their legs. They yelled in pain and sank to the floor. I stared horrified as the man looked at them with an amused expression. He's playing with us as if we were his toys!

Suddenly he was right in front of me. How did he get here so fast, in the blink of an eye? Pure terror jolted through me as he tilted my head with his right hand for me to look up at him. His eyes glowed like he was possessed. "To answer your question," he said smirking, "I'm just one hell of a butler." Then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –Ciel

It was the next morning after inviting my guests over. I had gone up to bed after announcing that I would get "changed." I had no interest in overseeing the killing. I knew Sebastian would do his job right.

I blinked open my eyes and narrowed them against the bright sunlight coming through my windows. "Good morning, my Lord." I looked over to see Sebastian standing beside my bed. I sat up straight, rustling the covers.

He dressed me, and put on my eyepatch like normal. I yawned, covering my mouth. "Didn't you sleep well, my lord?" he asked.

"Not really. You could have kept the noise down a bit. It sounded like a circus downstairs." I snapped, eyeing him. He probably knew perfectly well I didn't sleep very soundly.

"I must admit that I'm curious to know why you didn't deal with the guests yourself," my butler looked at me like he already knew the answer but wanted me to say it out loud. "After all, you are a demon now. You are perfectly able of doing these things yourself."

"Why would I put myself through the trouble of killing when I could have you do it for me?" I glared at him. That was the ONLY reason why.

He answered while slipping on my shoes. "Or is it because you're afraid?" He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. My face drained of color. Of course that's not it! "After all, you really are only a fourteen year old boy. One would naturally expect that reaction from one."

How dare he?! "Sebastian! Don't talk to me like that!" I yelled, pulling my feet away from him.

"Did I hit a nerve? Shall I call your darling Elizabeth for you? You know the contract doesn't extend to me… protecting her. Or ensuring her safety." Her smiled but with no humor. What was wrong with Sebastian? He never said nasty things like this to me!

"I order you Sebastian, stop this talk at once!" I practically spat at him.

The demon stood up stiffly. "I believe I need to go, my lord." He turned to walk out of the room and I stared at him speechless. My butler was excusing himself? At the door frame he seemed to pause and breathe deeply then exited.

I was left feeling completely shocked. What just happened here?

Later that evening I sat at my desk, filling out paperwork. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the conversation from earlier that day out of my mind. What had come over Sebastian?

Suddenly someone knocked at the door. I sensed it was Sebastian on the other side, as part of my new abilities. "Come in," I said a little warily. He opened the door and pushed a tea tray inside. I exhaled. But then I noticed something. He seemed…off. Not as steady as he or as gracefully as he normally was.

He started pouring the tea. "I've brought you Earl Gray, my Lord." He handed me the tea cup but… HE DROPPED IT.

It crashed to the floor and I looked at Sebastian in outrage. I opened my mouth to tell him to knock of the games but I saw his face. He looked disbelieving at his own hand for a moment and I could tell instantly that he hadn't meant to do it.

"My apologies for my clumsiness, my Lord." He bent down to pick up the broken cup. Sebastian wasn't clumsy. In fact, I've never seen him accidently do _anything_.

"Sebastian," I said calmly, trying to wrestle my own feelings under control.

He looked up at me and said in a pleasant voice, "yes, my lord?" Maybe if I give him some time to rest he will act normal again. Perhaps I've been overworking him? But he never seemed to really mind before.

"I dismiss you for the day." I ordered. Maybe he will behave normally tomorrow?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Sebastian

In my room I banged my head on the wall. Get a grip, I thought to myself. What did I do back there? I slowly let out my breath, hoping to calm myself. I knew exactly what was happening to me.

Never in my life has this been a problem. But I've also never been contracted to someone for this long. Just the smell of my master's delicious soul tortures me and makes my vision start to grow hazy. I am so hungry. But a while back, when the contract was still new, Ciel had ordered me to never eat another human soul besides his until our contract had been fulfilled. That brat. I simply don't know what to do.

I know that I can't go much longer like this. I'll lose control of myself and who knows how much damage I'll create? Not that I would mind that, but other meddlesome beings might intervene.

I've overseen what happens to demons that lose themselves. It's basically a destructive rave on a huge scale, sometimes creating wars between humans when one country blames it on another. The demons become reckless, which allows reapers to step in and dispose of them.

I narrowed my eyes. I cannot allow that to happen. It _is_ possible to eat the soul of a non-human. But killing them is much, much harder. There are also consequences of killing high-level beings. I know because I've done it before. However, it's not like I have much of a choice. And I do know of one reaper I wouldn't mind silencing.

I stood on top of a clock tower, waiting. The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating everything perfectly. Tonight I would get a meal.

To be honest, I was surprised that he hadn't shown up yet. I've been waiting seen since the sun set. Don't tell me this is the one time that he's actually working. He usually always shows up when I'm in London.

"Well hellooo my Bassie!" An annoyingly high pitched man's voice called from behind me. Yes. I turned around to see Grell standing a few feet from me. His red hair blew to the side as a breeze sprung up. "What orders are you following at this hour?"

I smiled un-alarmingly at him. "Oh, I'm not on orders from my master right now." I assured him. His soul smelled slightly sour but it would have to do.

"I see!" He strolled closer to me, trying to put an arm around me. "Maybe we can finally have some alone time together then?" he asked hopefully as I dodged his arm.

"Actually, I was thinking the same thing." I replied. I can't wait any longer. My mouth was watering uncontrollably. I lunged at him, trying to grab his stupid red women's coat. He danced out of the way.

"A lover's fight under the moon! How lovely!" he crooned. I pulled out some knives I had gotten from the mansions kitchen. I needed that soul!

I threw two of them, but Grell had summoned his chain saw and deflected them. "You can do better than that, Bassie!"

I hated that stupid nickname. Hunger drove me on and I slashed at his face with the silverware, but he moved out of the way in time. I pushed on again and again, slashing this way and that, desperately trying to wound him. He bounced, hopped, and skipped easily out of the way each time. I growled, frustrated. I threw another three knives at him. One hit his side and pierced him.

I smiled triumphantly. "Ouch! That hurt!" he cried. "Uh, Bassie?" He asked nervously as he saw me stalking towards him. So hungry. I was about to end his worthless life when a bright light appeared and William stepped out with his death scythe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked irritably. This happened the last time I almost killed Grell.

"As I told you before, I cannot allow you to kill him. Despite his annoying tendencies," the higher up grim reaper stated and kicked Grell, who audited a loud moan, "we are short on staff at the moment and need him."

No. I was so close. Anger surged up inside me. "I would leave, William, if I were you. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." I knew my eyes were glowing now.

"Are you really in the position to threaten me right now, you filth?" William responded, adjusting his glasses. "I know your hunger has almost completely consumed you. You couldn't possibly fight me in your condition." I held my tongue. He was right. "I will be taking my leave with Grell now. You should watch your back. We Grim Reapers will be keeping a closer eye on you, demon. You'd better keep in line." Then both reapers were gone.

I narrowed my eyes in fury. My meal was gone. My chance. What was I going to do now?

Suddenly a great pain engulphed me and I lurched to the side, gasping. My vision blacked out for a moment, and when it cleared, I was lying down on the roof. For the first time in my life, and I loathed to admit it, I was scared.

Terrified, even.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Sebastian

I got the young master dressed, trying to talk as little as possible and focusing completely on my actions. I had to make sure he didn't notice my shaking hands. I don't know why I felt the need to, but I did. I told him his schedule for the day, him watching me closely after I dropped the teacup. It had been a week since the incident, and everything had gotten worse. Much worse.

He dismissed me, and I walked out of the room quickly and shut the door quietly. I stood in the hallway, my breath picking up against my will. A delicious soul on the other side of the wall, not even two meters away. I sank to the floor. This was so, so hard.

I don't know had long I sat there. But eventually I stood up and brushed myself off. Look at how low I've gotten, I thought to myself disgustedly. I have to prepare dinner. Anything to get my mind off of this painful thinking. That lucky brat was able to eat normal human food, since he used to be one.

I walked down the hallways without much thought. I knew my way around so well I didn't need to think about where I was going. Then I turned around a corner and saw three things:

Mey-Rin running down the hallway towards me (even though I've told her a million times not to run in the mansion).

She was holding a stack of plates (even though I've told her a million times to carry less).

She tripped and everything was about to crash to the floor (for the millionth time).

I quickly sprang into action. I grabbed Mey-Rin with one hand, and all of the plates with the other. Once she had regained her balance she stood up, blushing with embarrassment. I was not amused.

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted to hurry up and I-"

"Mey-Rin." I said softly.

She looked up at me with her cracked glasses she fought so hard to keep. "Y-yes Sebastian?" She stammered.

My temper flared up. I was tired of these stupid servants! I was tired of this stupid mansion! And I was tired of Ciel Phantomhive! "Do you want me to end you pitiful life here and now?" I spoke softly.

She stepped back. "W-what?" I stepped closer, threateningly looming over her.

"I _said_ , I could end your life with one flick of my finger. One flick. That's all it would take." I leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Please do not run in the mansion again." I leaned back and smiled.

She inhaled sharply. "I understand, Sebastian." Then she turned and quickly walked back the way she came, with the dishes in her hands.

I rubbed my forehead with my hand. I shouldn't have done that. If she tells this to the master, he'll know I'm vulnerable right now. It's always hard to tell what he'll do with information. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I'd best finish what I came all the way over here to do.

Wait. Why was I walking down this hallway again? I searched my mind for a task, but came up blank. I frowned. I could've sworn I was here to do something. Hmm. Maybe not. I'll clean up the mansion then.

-Ciel-

I put my signature on the last document and put down the pen. I was exhausted. My company, the Phuntom toy corporation, was expanding into the United States, and with it came up a lot of unexpected problems and extra paperwork.

Added to my exhaustion was my worry about Sebastian. I know he was trying to cover something up from me. This morning when he got me dressed he seemed totally focused on his actions. He didn't look up even once. And with my new superior vision I could see a slight shaking in his hands as he tied my shoelaces. Something was up with him.

I heard feet pounding outside my office and Mey-Rin busted in without even knocking. She looked frazzled and put on edge. I raised an eyebrow. "I assume it's important enough not to knock?"

She seemed to regain her composure. "Oh! Sorry master. But this _is_ really important!"

I sighed. I wouldn't get peace unless I heard her out. "Get on with it then."

"It's about Sebastian." She stated with worry in her voice. Immediate interest sparked within me. She told me how Sebastian had acted in the hallway. I usually could care less about how my servants treated one another, but Mey-Rin said he had never done anything like that ever. It all seemed to add up to my earlier thought that something was wrong.

"Thank you Mey-Rin. I will handle it. You may leave now." I said, waving her away.

To my surprise she still stood there. "Please, tell me if there is anything I can do to help him. I know Bardroy and Finny feel the same way." I had no idea that the other servants liked Sebastian so much.

"Okay," I replied, and she left.

...

Frustration welled up inside me. Where is Sebastian and my dinner? It was exactly twenty five minutes late and he was never late. It was something he always prided upon. "Sebastian!" I yelled. I was back at my desk again, double checking my work from earlier today. Ten seconds and he hadn't appeared yet. Where the heck is he? "Sebastian!" I yelled again.

Finally I heard a knock at the door and he pushed open the door, empty handed. I leaned to the side to see if he had a dinner cart behind him, but there was nothing. "Where is my dinner?" I asked angrily.

"Dinner?" he repeated, as if he hadn't thought of it.

"The food that I put into my stomach at this time of day!" I snapped. Is he serious?

He seemed to snap out of it and bowed. "My apologies, my Lord. It seems I have forgotten about dinner. I will see to it right away." He walked swiftly out of the room before I could say anything.

That's it. I stood up out of my chair so fast and forcefully it fell to the ground. There's definitely something wrong. And I'm going to get to the bottom of it. There is one person who might know something about this. The Undertaker. I decided I would go right after Sebastian comes with my food. And I would keep my visit a secret from him.

LATER THAT DAY

I snuck out of my study window, keeping to the shadows. I can't believe I have to do this because of one of my servants. Even if he is a demon.

I ran all of the way to London, reveling in my speed and agility that I did not have as a human. The wind as it smacked against my face, and how the trees blurred past me. I rarely had this much fun.

When I got to the city I jumped from roof to roof until I reached the undertaker's building. Then I jumped down into a side alley and came up to the door. I opened it and entered the gloomy building. The bell on the door jingled and signaled my presence.

The Undertaker came out from a back room. "Well hello my young earl," he greeted in that scratchy voice of his. "What can I do for you today?"

The Undertaker was a retired grim reaper that managed a coffin and burial business. He was also the only employee.

"I wanted to know if you had any information on demons." I stated.

"Oh. Well you know the price for information. Hee hee." He laughed his creepy laugh.

I sighed. "Okay. Why did the chicken cross the road?" The price for all of his information was to make him laugh. And he loved the most stupid and pointless jokes.

"I don't know. Tell me, tell me!"

"To get to the other side," I responded, emotionless. He erupted in a chorus of laughter. I rolled my eyes.

Once he finally calmed down he spoke. "Hee hee. That was a good one, young earl. Okay. What do you want to know about demons?"

Normally I would never give out information about myself or my servants so easily. But I knew I could trust the reaper to keep his mouth shut.

"Sebastian has been acting weird lately," I began. I then told him about all the symptoms he'd been having. "I need to know what's wrong with him. He's never acted this weirdly before."

The Undertaker nodded and grinned thoughtfully. "Yes, yes. I think I know what's wrong with him. Has Sebastian eaten at all since you made a contract with him?"

I cast my mind back, trying to remember. "I don't think he has, but I'm not sure."

"That might be the problem then. He's probably just hungry."

I felt like this was all a big joke. "He's _hungry_? Then why doesn't he eat a soul?" are you kidding me? All of this because he won't eat? Is he still that obsessed with my soul he won't eat anyone else's?

The Undertaker just smiled. "I don't know. Maybe that's the mystery. But it's more serious than you take it to be."

"How so?" I asked, curious. I couldn't see how this could be such a problem.

"Because you see, when a demon is driven completely mad by hunger, it loses all sense and destroys everything and everyone in its path. They lose control of their bodies and the demonic streak you all have takes over. In essence, like the demons in human's storybooks. They won't stop until someone kills them," The Undertaker broke off in a fit of laughter. "It seems you have a problem on your hands, and a mighty one at that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Sebastian (While Ciel is at the Undertakers)

I walked down the hallway as something to do. Any little task was a blessing. My shoes clacked against the flooring, echoing down the passage. I sighed, frustrated. Where had the young master gone? I could sense that he wasn't in the mansion anymore. Did he really think he could sneak out without me knowing? Even in my state I can tell if other demons are nearby or not.

And I'm pretty sure I know what he's doing. Whenever he needs information, he seeks the attention of The Undertaker. Did that idiot honestly think that the retired grim reaper would keep this a secret from the other reapers? Sometimes it seems like Ciel is one step ahead of the game, but at others he seems like an ignorant child.

There's only one way to find out where the young master is, and to confirm my suspicions. I would have to track him down and see what he's up to. I know he left recently. So hopefully I can catch up with him.

I saw a window next to me that let out into the front lawn. I opened it, then jumped down from the second story, stumbling a bit before I caught my balance. Grrr. This situation really is Claud's fault. It if hadn't been for him stealing my master's soul, I would have devoured it by now and this wouldn't have happened.

I started off running. I had to know if he was heading to The Undertakers. This could change everything. I ignored the usual bliss of the wind rushing past me and focused.

But it was hard to. My mind kept slipping away to other thoughts, and I had to stop for a moment to regain them. I'm…I'm headed off to find my master. Yes. That sounded correct. I started running again, this time trying to keep a firm hold on the thought.

I kept running. I'm off to find my master.

Running. He's going to the Undertakers.

Running. I have to stop him.

Running. I'm finding…my master.

Slowing down. Why do I have to stop him for? What is he doing at The Undertakers?

I stopped completely again and frowned. I could see buildings from town up ahead. I know it was important. For some reason I need to get to The Undertakers. I continued at a walk.

I had finally arrived at town. I walked along the streets. All these people around me. All these souls. They would be so easy. I breathed heavily, but the scents made my hunger sharpen. Just one.

A pretty lady with golden hair walked into me while looking the other way. She turned around to face me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

I could do it now. I could grab her. I was about to when suddenly my hand burned with scorching fire. And I snatched my hand back.

The lady looked at me weirdly for a second then walked around me and disappeared into the crowd. I growled angrily. This contract would prevent me from eating any souls. I had forgotten that would happen. I rubbed my hand where it had burned moments before. I took off half of my glove to look at the symbol that marked my prey to me. And in this case, marked me to my prey. It was glowing purple. I put the glove back on and continued walking.

I kept my head down, trying to block out the scents. I know I have to get to The Undertakers. I weaved between humans… prey. No. I shook my head. If I try to again, the immense pain will come back.

Am I close? I looked around but all the buildings around me blended into each other. I should know all of London. Is this a part I've never seen before? No, I've explored every bit of the city. So where is this?

-William—

I was on the rooftop, looking down into the masses below me on the sidewalks. I am searching for one being specifically. That filthy demon Sebastian. I spotted him walking along with his head down. Where is he headed off to?

I noticed his steps were uneven. I adjusted my glasses. So he is already starting to lose it. Wasn't that fast? I must admit to myself I expected more from the high level garbage.

Then a girl ran into the demon. I waited to see what would happen. He seemed to stare at her then flinched, as if someone smacked him. Interesting. The girl walked off. The demon then continued walking but seemed to lose purpose and halted. He looked strangely at his surroundings as if he didn't recognize them anymore. What is he doing?

I jumped down from the building rooftop not caring if normal humans saw me. Another difference between grim reapers and demons. We don't walk in the shadows hunting our prey. A few startled glances from the people around me but everyone was so immersed in what they were doing they hadn't taken notice that I just jumped off a three story building and landed perfectly fine in front of them. Typical humans. Don't even realize what's in front of their noses.

I crossed the busy street, not bothering to look beforehand. I knew I would get onto the other side of the road perfectly fine. I stepped onto the other sidewalk and saw the demon enter into a secluded alleyway. I narrowed my eyes and followed him. When we got a ways in, he turned and faced me.

"Hmmm seems someone's been following me", he states flatly. I get a good look at him and can see him perfectly fine in the gloom. He didn't look perfectly tailored like he usually did. From a normal perspective from someone who's never seen him, he would look perfect as normal. But I knew better than to believe that.

His hair wasn't perfectly aligned anymore, a few strands stood up on end. Despite how little of a detail it might seem I knew the significance of it. And his eyes also were different from the cold sadistic look they normally had to them. They seemed to have a wild light in them. Definitely need to keep a very close eye on him. I don't want overtime if he starts killing people.

"Just making sure you haven't stepped out of line yet." I answered. I adjusted my glasses with my specialized scythe. "You've looked better. I see you're not completely gone yet though."

He smiled a little, as if to himself. "It almost sounded like you actually cared about me."

I propelled my death scythe at his head, hoping to catch him off guard, but he still moved out of the way in time. "Oh believe me," I said unemotionally, "I'd much rather you died to save me the inconvenience of have to clean up every person you kill." I retracted my weapon.

"As much as I want to continue this talk, I have to find my master," he spoke in a velvety voice and tried to step around me. I knew what he was doing. Trying to smooth talk his way out of this situation where he knows he's cornered. I blocked his path. His pleasant smile wiped off his face and he stared coldly at me. "I could, and should, kill you right now." I said. "It would save me a lot of trouble."

He seemed to sneer at me. "Go ahead. But I know you're not authorized to kill me. Grim reapers can't just kill anyone they want. You're like chained little dogs to a fate that was chosen for you." He stepped closer to me and I glared at him. "They say you become a reaper if you commit suicide. Were you too scared to deal with the world around you? Oh you poor soul. What a coward."

He's walking a fine line. Just because I'm not authorized to kill him doesn't mean I can't. Of course there are consequences, but right now thinking of those are hard. "At least I don't seduce my prey with pretty words like you do. How does it feel to be a demon, also a cursed soul, that can't live without the humans that you feed upon? And let's not think about how you have gone almost completely insane by now. Can you even tell where your master is anymore? You're more like a chained dog then I am, following one specific master after another. How many _masters_ has it been now?"

To my surprise, his lips turned up in a smile. "Too many to count. And actually, I like to think of myself more like a cat than a dog." He started to walk again, and this time I let him walk on. I would kill him. Just not yet. This wasn't the time or place.

-Sebastian-

I turned out of the alley and bright sunlight greeted me. Despite how annoyingly troublesome that reaper is, thanks to him I came up with an idea.

He was right when he said I was chained to a master. This specific master, Ciel Phantomhive, for all eternity, or until something or someone kills him. But that doesn't mean another master would last forever.

I will simply do what Hannah did. I will have two masters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Ciel

I left the undertakers, frowning. I still thought I could hear the creepy reapers laugh.

I don't understand why Sebastian hasn't eaten yet. He knows he can never get my soul now. There has been plenty of time for him eat in his free time. So why? Why make himself go through this apparent torture?

I thought back over the past few years trying to remember if he said anything that might relate to this. No, nothing I can remember. Was it something I said perhaps? No…wait. Didn't I say a while back for him to never eat another soul?

Well. Then all I have to do is go back to the mansion and order him to eat someone's soul. That should solve this.

I looked around to make sure the area around me was clear of people, and it was. Nobody usually came to the Undertakers unless they had to. I jumped up onto the roof of a nearby building and started running.

A strong gust of wind blew and I looked up to see thunderclouds rolling in. Great. I'll have to get back before the torrent of rain starts. I jumped onto another roof as the one I was on ended. Over and over the process went, until I was on the outskirts of London and could see trees.

Suddenly I detected a strong being's soul and turned around to see William standing on the other edge of the roof that I was on, as if he was trying to stay as far away from me as possible. Which he probably is, considering I am a demon now, and it is no secret he loathes us.

"What do you want?" I asked, looking at the sky again. I didn't fancy getting a soaking.

"I'm just letting you know that you should keep a closer rein on that… butler of yours." He warned, adjusting his glasses.

"What are you talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am just saying that I personally will be watching him closely for now. I will end him if he starts causing me overtime." He responded unemotionally and business like.

I narrowed my eyes. Did he somehow know of the situation that Sebastian was in? And he thought he could actually kill Sebastian? Nobody could before so it seemed far- fetched. He was practically indestructible. "You can't kill Sebastian," I scoffed.

William lifted an eyebrow. "Oh believe me, it wouldn't be that hard in the state he is in right now."

"What 'state' is he in?" I asked curiously. I knew that dang butler was hiding something from me.

"Hmm. So you don't even know. Unfortunately I don't feel at liberty to tell you that or where I saw him. I actually look forward to an excuse to put down that filthy creature," he responded and his glasses glinted.

So he's in a bad state. I thought back to what the Undertaker said worriedly. How long did I actually have to get to him? Where is Sebastian? Well I guess that doesn't matter anyways. I can still order him to come to me after this grim reaper leaves. He'll hear my command no matter where he is. "I will consider your warning," I said, trying to get the reaper to leave.

He nodded once. He then summoned a portal to which I assumed led to his realm and disappeared. I sighed, just then realizing how put on edge I was with him around. To be completely honest I felt exposed and unprotected without Sebastian around. Even as a demon, I'm nowhere near as powerful as my butler.

I tore off my eye-patch and I knew the symbol that marked our contract glowed, as did my eyes, turning red. "Sebastian!" I yelled to the sky, "I order you to come here!"

-Sebastian (A few minutes before Ciel summoned him)

I closed my eyes and searched the area with my other senses. No one near here was trying to summon a demon or dying with revenge as their last thought.

I gritted my teeth. I was hoping this would be easy.

I continued to walk along the pavement. Suddenly I lurched to the side as more pain overwhelmed me. No, I mustn't let go. An old urge buried deep within me called out. No! I pushed the feeling down. And I tried to continue walking, holding my side, for the pain physically and mentally holding myself together.

More pain. I gasped and fell against a brick wall that marked a store. I had never experienced anything like this before. Even when Ciel had ordered me to let the Scotland Yard torture me without putting up a fight, it wasn't too painful because I've felt worse. But this pain _, nothing_ compared. It was like a beast inside of me was tearing me, ripping me, from the inside out.

"Are you okay, sir?" A young female voice sounded and I opened my eyes. She looked about twelve. She looked hesitant, but reached out a hand as if to touch me.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled at her. She flinched and backed away, fear in her eyes. I can't handle this anymore. I collapsed on the ground, still holding my side, the pain still not receding. I saw the girl come back from the edge of my vision.

"Hey, it's okay Mr. I'll go get a doctor!" I felt her presence leave and I groaned. The edges of my vision started to go black. But no matter what, I wasn't going to be _cared_ for by a human.

I staggered to my feet and limped along, trying to get out of here. Humans gave me weird, concerned, or pitying glances that I wanted to wipe off of their faces. I don't know where I wanted to go, just somewhere I could be alone.

Images of people and buildings blurred slightly again. The pain seemed to intensify and I coughed up blood into my white glove, staining it. Take me to Hell, I mentally begged anyone who was listening. I'd rather be there than here.

I barely saw a small opening between two buildings and slid inside the dark passage way. It only went back for a few feet then a brick wall stopped it. But it was enough. I fell to the ground and squeezed my eyes shut tight.

I will not yell out.

I WILL NOT yell out.

I WILL NOT YELL OUT!

But despite how hard I clamped my jaw shut, a mangled cry escaped me. The urge seemed to be calling more forcefully now, and I knew if I took it the pain would melt away. Instant relief. My body shuddered involuntarily. But I can't. I can't let my demonic soul take me over completely.

A new wave of pain. I jerked to the side, coughing up more blood. But the pain would go away if I let it take me. I wouldn't feel it anymore.

Pain. So much pain. But I can't let it take me.

But the pain…

I stopped fighting the urge. Anything but this torture. And I felt it consume me. And I felt…pain free.

-Ciel—

I waited. And waited. Where is he? "Sebastian, come now!" I still didn't see him or sense his presence anywhere. "Sebastian!" A few more minutes and no sign of him. "Sebastian, I order you to come NOW!"

I waited, and a feeling of dread settled over me. Oh no. It cannot be too late, can it? No, I will not accept that! He wasn't even that bad when I saw him last in the mansion.

I have to find him as soon as possible. But where was he? He's obviously not still in my manor otherwise William wouldn't have seen him. So he must be somewhere in London, since Sebastian was still in my mansion when I left, it meant he came out after I went. He probably came after me.

I tried to sense him but he wasn't anywhere close by. I growled at my limited power as a demon. I need to search the whole city, but that would take hours to properly do so. I need help to find him. Hmmm, maybe Grell? But I have no idea how to summon a reaper…unless you kill someone. A small lump seemed to form in my throat but I ignored the feeling. Killing one person could save many from a tragic fate if Sebastian loses it.

I made up my mind and leaped down from the roof. I landed in a deserted run down street on the bad side of London that I hadn't even realized I was in before. Maybe I can just kill a drug addict or something.

I saw a lone woman walking towards me. She looked poor, and ragged, dressed in torn clothes that hung off of her thin frame. "Boy, what are you doing out alone here? Don't you know it's dangerous? Where are your parents? Here, I'll help you look for them."

I made up my mind, I reminded myself, and I looked up at her and glared with both of my eyes, which I knew were still red. "O-oh my" she stammered, backing away. But I grabbed her wrist and gripped it with a force so tight I knew she wouldn't escape from. "Let me go!" she demanded, trying to yank her hand free.

"I'm afraid I can't," I sighed sadly. I really didn't want to personally kill someone. I recalled one of Sebastian's earlier remarks, "you are only a fourteen-year-old boy." But somewhere deep inside me, I felt a hunger to see her blood on the cobbled street. Is this what Sebastian feels when I order him to dispose of people?

I made it as quick and painless as I could for her. I had to grit my teeth when her screams cut off abruptly. I ignored her soul, feeling no interest in it.

"Why it's you."

I turned around to see Grell landing next to me. "Why did you kill her," he said in a pouting voice and an expression to match. "I had another three years before I have to go through her cinematic records."

"Grell!" I said, relieved for once to see the annoying reaper.

"Wow, you sound so happy to see me darling! I'm sorry but I have to say my heart is already taken by Bassie, so I cannot accept your advances." He said, twirling around.

I stopped for a moment, completely disgusted again at the reaper. "I need your help." I spat the words out, each one painful. To ask someone like him for help truly rots the Phantomhive name.

"Oh? Really?" he replied, interested. "Of course I'll help as long as I actually get Bassie to myself for a whole day. And this time, no getting out of your end of the bargain!" I remembered the time he was referring to, back when I needed his help on a mission to rescue my once betrothed, Elizabeth. I had told him I would give him Sebastian for the whole next day and Grell could do whatever he wanted with him, and in return that he would help me rescue her. In the end, Sebastian had gotten out of it by asking my permission to kill the grim reaper and Grell fled.

"Actually," I responded, "I need your help in terms of locating Sebastian."

"Has he gone missing? How dare he! He had better not left with a secret lover! Ugh, oh I'll help you. I need to make sure no one has touched my Bassie!" He cried. I sighed, not bothering to point out that my butler had never been his in the first place.

"We need to spread out and find him, but stay within each other's senses." I ordered.

"Let's go!"

-Sebastian

The butler suddenly went still. Then he got up slowly. As he stood his head twitched slightly to the side. A terrifying smile spread across his face, unnervingly wide.

His eyes blazed and he let out a purely insane laugh that after a few moments stopped abruptly. The shadows in the passageway seemed to bend around him, forming a cloak. He took a few jerky steps forward and let out another quieter laugh.

He took off his gloves and threw them behind him one then the other. He raised a shaky arm and took out his pocket watch. He inspected it for a moment, then crushed it in his palm and let the pieces fall to the ground. "My. What an ugly watch." He said in a voice that was and wasn't his at the same time.

" _Meow!"_

A fluffy gray kitten entered and looked up at the butler with adorable yellow eyes. Then it wound its way in between his legs.

The demon looked at the creature, his head cocked to the right. The smile came back. He crouched down and ran his fingers over the kittens back. "Oh. What soft fur you have." Then he snapped the cat's neck, and it fell limp to the floor. "Heh heh. But I must say, it would look better as a rug."

He stood back up. And he walked out of the passage. The butler scanned the area. A fat raindrop fell on his hand and he looked at it curiously.

The downpour had started.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Sebastian

Darkness. A floating sea of gray. Nothingness. I felt strangely at peace. Where am I? Am I inside of myself? So is this it?

I try looking down to see my body but there is nothing. I look back up and I see something. Colors coming closer.

Are those… my cinematic records? The records come into view and I stare into them curiously. Sure enough, they show events of my life. They seemed to wrap around me so I had a complete view of the memories.

Last year when I found an orange cat outside the mansion and harbored it inside of my wardrobe. The memory still lightens my heart. What perfect paws that cat had. Absolutely perfect.

A few months ago when I took care of a threat to the Phantomhive manor. That was a very interesting job indeed.

And today, leaving the manor to find the young lord. I examine the records more closely now. I look at myself, a few hairs misplaced. Hmm. I looked quite the train wreck. The records seemed to pause on that memory and followed it as if it knew I wanted to see what had happened to me.

I glanced at myself disgustedly as I had fallen to the ground of the passage way. How weak I look.

Will it show me what happened after I let my soul take control of me? It continued on. I watched myself in fascination as my body had gotten up. So ungraceful. My eyes widened a little as I heard the laugh that escaped me. Well. That was disgraceful.

I'm assuming this means I can still watch as my body wreaks havoc on the city. That wouldn't be so bad, I never favored London in the first place. And I didn't get to enjoy it the last time the city burned down in a roaring fire since my master was going rouge at the time, and I had to keep a close eye on him. He seems to have a knack for getting himself kidnapped.

I saw a little kitten enter next to me and wound around my legs. Aw, look at its luscious fur. I saw as I pet it. I listened intently at the words I murmured to it. "Oh. What soft fur you have." That isn't my voice. I stared in shock as I snap the absolutely pure creature's neck. I killed a cat? "But it would look better as a rug." A rug!? What nonsense is that? I looked forlornly at the limp body.

I had to regain control of myself. This is unacceptable. But how do I? I looked around again and saw nothing but the sea of gray behind me and my cinematic records in front of me. I frowned slightly.

How do I escape?

-Ciel

I hopped from building to building, searching for a familiar presence. I looked down into the streets below and saw many people frantically running for cover from the pouring rain. "Grell!" I shouted, not caring if the humans were alerted to me. He was about twenty rooftops away me. He looked in my direction. "Have you found any sign of him yet?"

"Not yet!" He yelled back. I still had yet to tell him about the situation Sebastian was in, and I didn't plan on telling him. In fact, after we found him, I would send Grell away. He would just get in my way and be a pain, confessing his love for 'Bassie'. To be frank, I think the nickname is entertaining, especially because Sebastian hates it. But I have no time for Grell's confessions right now. This is serious.

Wait what is that? I sensed an overwhelming darkness up in the next mile or so and stopped. I've never experienced anything like that before. It was like a blanket shrouding me, and made me feel on edge. "Do you feel that?" I asked the reaper.

He joined me where I was standing and swallowed nervously. "I have no idea what that is. But whatever it is seems very, very dangerous, so we should stay far away."

I thought on that. I only ever got answers when I was in the most dangerous positions. I just had to convince him to come with me. I smirked up at him, as he was a few feet taller than me. "Are you too scared Grell? I would've thought your love for Sebastian went deeper than this."

He took a deep breath and summoned his chain saw. "Your right! Of course I'll face this for Bassie!"

"Good." I replied and continued forward cautiously. Grell followed behind me, obviously wanting me to face the danger first.

The presence seemed to be leading into a small warehouse. We stood outside of it, looking at the slightly run down building.

"Should we enter through the front door?" Grell asked me. I nodded. Why not? And besides, it wouldn't be very stealthy to knock down a brick wall, which it was made of, and entered that way. There were no other openings besides one wooden door.

I opened the door, and it creaked loudly. The room inside was completely dark with no light whatsoever. I waited for my eyes to adjust. The storehouse was almost empty, save for a few boxes lined in a corner. I stepped inside, and Grell came in after me.

Then I saw him. Sebastian. He had his back turned to us, and he was standing on a pile of…bodies? I gagged as the smell hit me. He wasn't crouched, he was just standing normally. Does that mean he's eaten the souls he needs? How did he get out of my order then?

"Sebastian?" I called out. Why was that darkness radiating from him? Especially when it looks like he ate all of those souls.

He didn't turn around. "All of these souls are not enough. No, this will not do." He spoke in a voice that sounded scratchy. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides.

"Bassie?" Grell said softly, realizing something was wrong with the butler.

"I'm starving. I wonder how much effort it would take to kill a demon and a reaper." With that the door behind us shut itself. Sebastian slowly turned around and faced us.

His appearance was like a punch in the stomach. His hair was out of place, and his eyes were alight and blazing with a look that could only be described as madness. His gloves were missing and the contract seal was almost completely faded from his hand. I knew instantly I'd come too late.

I heard Grell suck in a breath. "What's wrong with him?" He looked like he wanted to step forward but he was hesitant.

Sebastian stepped closer to the red reaper. "Weeell isn't that rude. Talking about me like I'm not even here. Even though I've been waiting for you Grell." He extended his arms, like he wanted Grell to run into them.

I looked over to see the reaper's face light up. "Oh Bassie!" he cried and rushed forward, dropping his chainsaw, obviously wanting to fall into the demon's arms.

"No Grell don't!" I yelled. Was he really that foolish? Sebastian would never want that reaper near him if he had a choice.

He ignored me. As he ran forward he replied, "Oh I knew this day would come! We can defy the forces saying we can never be together and-"

As he came within arm's length Sebastian smiled and it was easily the most disturbing thing I've ever seen. Then as fast as lightning he punched Grell in the stomach, I could _hear_ the noise, and Grell went flying. He crashed through the brick wall and left a dent in the stone wall of another building behind him. The reaper collapsed to the ground.

I stared at the other demon in shock. There was now a huge hole in the wall and the rain was louder than ever.

Sebastian looked almost gleeful as he looked at what he did. "Hmm. Maybe I should've hit him harder?"

I narrowed my eyes at the butler. I had to try one more time. "Sebastian. I order you to stop this nonsense."

He seemed to still completely for a moment. Then he turned and faced me. "I'm not yours to order around anymore. And you know what?" he smirked. "I think it's _my_ turn."

He ran at me surprisingly fast and I barely dodged out of the way in time, my hair swishing as he passed right by me. He skidded to a halt. "Ah. This'll do." I realized he wasn't aiming for me and he picked up the dropped chainsaw.

He started it up and looked at me. "Do you remember? The time when we were solving the Jack the Ripper case?"

"Yes," I said cautiously. I eyed Grell, who seemed unconscious. Looks like I'm not getting any help from him. Right now fleeing seemed like the best option, though I hated leaving things in the middle of a fight. I edged closer to the hole the reaper had made, hoping my movements were too small to notice. Sebastian was on the side with the door.

He continued on, as if oblivious. "Remember when I sacrificed my own arm for you to keep your aunt from killing you? Remember?"

"Yes," I repeated, stepping closer to my exit.

"Well. Do you know what that feels like?" he asked, seeming to stare off into the memories. "Of course you don't." His head twitched. "I'll show you what it feels like though."

Now or never. I ran as fast as I could through the hole, leaving Grell. He shouldn't have been so stupid. That was his own fault. I jumped over his body and sped down the street, the buildings blurring from how fast I was going. Sebastian is dangerous. I have to get away from here. I know I don't stand a chance against him.

He appeared right in front of me. "Not fast enough." I tried turning around him but he was faster. Sebastian grabbed me by the throat and held he up higher than he was tall.

I struggled against him, trying to rip his arms off of my neck, but he was simply too strong. I then just hung there glaring at him, my throat burning.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he said in a mock sympathetic tone. "You shouldn't have gone looking for me. I'm not your butler anymore."

"Y-you're right," I managed to gasp out. "You're not him."

He narrowed his eyes and squeezed tighter. "To bad I can't kill you by choking you."

With that he threw me and I smashed against a building. The breath was knocked out of me, and I lay limply for a moment. My side hurt badly.

He stalked over to me slowly as I tried to get my breathing back to normal. When he got close he stared down at me for a second, his eyes cold. He grabbed my throat again and whilst holding me and smashed me against the wall again and again. I gritted my teeth against the pain. I heard one of my bones crack and I couldn't hold it back. I let out a scream.

He huffed in amusement. "Too bad there's nobody around. I'm sure many people would enjoy the Queen's guard dog in a state like this." He seemed to pause and think for a moment. "You know, if you begged me to stop I might."

Fury seethed inside me. I was not going to beg to anyone, much less this monster. I let out a rough laugh. "I'll never beg to anyone."

He growled in frustration and raised the chainsaw.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Ciel

Sebastian raised the chainsaw.

In a split second decision I kicked him as hard as I could, aiming at his face. My shoe connected with the bridge of his nose. He instantly dropped me and brought his hand up to his top lip, where blood was already starting run. He looked at his red coated fingertips curiously, before rain washed the color away.

I felt a rush of satisfaction and stood up quickly. His blazing cold eyes flicked back to me, where I stood defiantly. Sebastian used his free hand to pinch his nose closed.

Right now I was against the wall. I fingered wet stone behind me. I needed to somehow get around him to escape. I must distract him. "Did that hurt?" I mocked him.

His lips curled into a sneer. "That's the young earl. That's the kind of soul I craved. My former self was so stupid. I should've killed you while you were human." He swung the chainsaw down at me and I dodged to the side. His eyes followed me and he lifted the reaper's weapon again.

"This is fun. It's been far too long since I've had any enjoyment. Are you enjoying yourself, _master_?" He swung it down. I jumped over him and the chainsaw, which he pulled out of the ground using two hands. He spun around quickly to face me, blood once again running down his face, mixing with rain.

I winced at how the movements hurt my ribs. He used that moment to send a fist flying at my face. I barely ducked, thankful at my new found reflexes. I aimed a kick at his torso which he dodged easily. I thought that blasted Undertaker said he would be reckless?

"Sebastian, snap out of it!" I yelled as I jumped back to avoid another swing of the roaring chainsaw.

The butler let out a dark chuckle. The white of his uniform was becoming stained a light red due from his own blood. He drew three forks from his coat with his left hand. Is that the silverware from my mansion?

He threw all three with lightning speed. As I dodged, one whizzed past my ear, and it left a sharp nick on the top it.

* * *

-Meanwhile-

A sharp clap of thunder sounded. The rain seemed to roar, and strong gusts of wind blew Ciel and Sebastian's clothes. Both demons eyes glowed in the dim light and would've terrified any human watching.

But, to Rael it was annoying. Frustrating. His growled his displeasure, and stamped his foot. _Another lost demon? How much prey will this one kill?_ He turned to his companion Aaron, who was slightly shorter than he. "This is most unsatisfactory."

Aaron turned his amber eyes to Rael. "Yes," he murmured. He had his hands clasped behind his back, the rain not soaking into his clothes or hair, running off of him in little rivulets.

Rael turned back to watch the fighting. The tall one was relentless, slashing this way and that with the chainsaw. "Is that a reaper's weapon?" He pushed back his dark hair out of his face when wind pushed it forward.

"I believe it is." Aaron replied calmly.

Rael could feel the waves of power coming from the tall red-eyed demon even from this far away. The small one seemed very weak in comparison, barely managing to dodge each time. "Do you know who that one is?" He asked, pointing.

"He must be a newly converted. He seems to be just a child. How interesting." The amber eyed demon narrowed his eyes against the cold rain.

Rael smiled. "You know what we have to do? We can't leave another crazed one running around destroying everything."

Aaron nodded. "We must eliminate him. After all, we can't let a fellow demon suffer, can we?"

Both figures looked at each other, coming to a decision.

* * *

I tried going on the offense, throwing punches of my own. But Sebastian caught my right fist in his hand. He smiled. With seemingly hardly any effort, he crushed it and once again I heard the crunch of my bones and a wave of new pain.

I staggered back, gripping my mangled hand with my good one. I was just starting to heal from my other injuries. I glared at my former butler, who was watching me with an amused expression. I couldn't help but picture the people who I've ordered Sebastian to kill in the past. Is this what they felt like?

I shook the thoughts from my head angrily. If they weren't prepared to lose the game, then they shouldn't have played it in the first place.

"My lord? Are you becoming distracted in the middle of our fight?" The demon chuckled with no trace of humor. "Perhaps I should make it more interesting for you then." I braced myself for an attack, ready to leap aside at a moment's notice.

However, what I saw there was nothing I could do to prepare for. In the middle of Sebastian and me, two tall figures dropped from above, landing with natural grace. I narrowed my eyes, instantly picking up on their demonic souls.

Sebastian looked a bit startled, then curious, titling his head to the side. "My. Uninvited guests? How rude. You'll have to wait for your turn, I'm afraid."

One who looked perfectly dry with the water running off of him spoke. "I'm sorry to say, but this party of yours is over Sebastian." He was slightly less tall than his companion, with dark brown hair and amber eyes.

How does he know my contracted demon's name? Were they spying on our fight? And, what were they doing here?

Sebastian frowned slightly. I watched every movements of his. The slight twitching of his fingers against his legs, and how his eyes seemed to glow with madness.

The tall companion, with very dark red hair and dark blue eyes stepped forward, facing Sebastian as well. "You must pardon our intrusion. But, this is our city. Get out now or you'll regret it."

I slowly backed a safe distance away to observe. The two demon companions seemed totally focused on my former butler, not paying me the least attention. So they don't see me as a threat. Good, it's always best if your opponent underestimates you.

Sebastian clucked his tongue. "No, I don't think I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Sebastian

I watched myself chase after Ciel when he fled the warehouse. Even though I hate this whole situation, I can't help but feel curious to see how this ends.

Then I grabbed him by his throat. The instant my body did, a scorching fire spread up my hand. I sucked in a breath, completely startled, and looked down where the pain was coming from. Like before, it appeared like I had no body. But the pain seemed to come from where my left hand was _supposed_ to be.

It was the same feeling from when I tried to grab that lady. It was the contract symbol. I hissed when the pain intensified when my uncontrolled body squeezed the brat's throat tighter.

* * *

-Grell

I sat up groggily, my body hurting in dozens of places. I looked around me confused about where I was for a second, then everything rushed back to me.

"Bassie!" I whined to the air. When no one answered I realized I was alone. Why did he have to throw me _through_ a wall? I stood up wincing at the pain. My clothes were soaked.

I ran a hand through my wet red hair, making sure I looked okay despite the rain. What had gotten into Bassie anyways? He looked odd. Not as utterly breathtaking and more…weird.

Wait a minute. Where's my chainsaw? I looked around, ignoring the sharp pain in my neck. I saw only rain that was streaming into my eyes. Where's my death scythe!?

I searched through the rubble created when I smashed through the wall. Nothing. Where did Sebby and that brat go? Did they take it?

Maybe it's inside that stuffy warehouse. I went inside through the hole in the wall, ignoring the fallen bodies. Didn't I drop it in a corner? I looked where I had threw it, and the floor was empty.

William's gonna kill me! I rubbed my forehead. Why couldn't Sebastian have taken me instead? His arms tight around me, pulling me close….

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. This would be the fifth time I had lost my scythe. The reaper council would confiscate it for good this time. It would be awful to lose it when I've made so many memories with it. First meeting Sebastian when we danced together in the moonlight and he almost killed me, my time as Jack the Ripper…what amazing times. I have to get my weapon back!

"Sorry Bassie, but I can't let you go."

* * *

-Ronald Knox-

I sighed with nervousness. William will not be happy with this news. I was waiting for him to return through a portal from his meeting with the council concerning some matters outside of London.

If he knew Red disappeared again, and all of those murders….yeah, he's definitely not going to be pleased.

I was waiting for him outside of the London Department of Grim Reapers- the building where we did all of our paperwork and such. The rain seemed to pour harder, and sighed again at the thought of having to change clothes.

Suddenly I saw the shimmering air particles that signaled a portal. William stepped out moments later looking annoyed and exhausted. Oh no. He's in one of his bad moods.

"Knox." William greeted me.

"Sir." I answered. We started walking towards the building.

"I assume something's happened, so spit it out." He stated, looking at me sternly.

I have to get better at hiding the emotions on my face. "Well, sir, Red's gone missing again…" I paused then continued. "And… and the demon has killed lots of people. There is a lot of-"

"Paperwork?" William interrupted, sounding furious.

I nodded mutely as we entered the department. He had no idea how much of it we had. Each one of the murdered weren't supposed to be at that time and caused lots of changed timelines. Each unaccounted murder equals about four hours of work.

"How many humans were killed?"

"Well, sir, as of fifteen minutes ago twenty six people." I answered.

He gave a loud sigh as he realized how much overtime that would mean. "I was gone for _three_ hours, Knox. _Three_ hours."

I waited for the reprimand. "I don't understand how you allowed that filth to get away with that."

"Sorry sir, but without Red we didn't have the numbers to engage."

He glared at me. "Tell the team to get ready. We are going to put an end to this demon and get Sutcliffe."

* * *

 **First author's note! First of all, I'd like to thank you all who have gotten up to this point in my story. Next I'd like to thank those who reviewed such as promocat,** **darckrestsolendrus, Elsmereilda, Toukachan14, Ghostkid33, and BarelyRamsey14503. I look at and appreciate all reviews and any/all comments on how you think I could improve the story.**


End file.
